As a function of an electronic device develops, near field communication with another electronic device becomes possible. For example, when a user intends to transmit a file stored in an electronic device to another electronic device, the user may conveniently transmit the file with only an operation of tagging another electronic device.
Also, as portability of an electronic device is emphasized, a user's personal information is stored in the electronic device and the stored personal information may be easily utilized when the user needs it. For example, a user may store credit card information in an electronic device and utilize it as a payment means when using public transportation or after purchasing goods.